


End of March 2014 Drabbles for fic_promptly

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Ice Cream, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written the week of March 24, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Any, Any, "You didn't think you were being subtle, did you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/198274.html?thread=8457090#cmt8457090

"There's something you should know about me, Michael."

"Other than you were formerly with the IRA."

"No, something else."

"Okay."

"I'm bi."

"Fi, I saw you staring at some of the women on the beach in Barcelona. You were comfortable seducing our target in that nightclub in Dublin. You didn't think you were being _subtle,_ did you?"

"I wanted to tell you even if you already knew."

"I don't care what you are. As long as you're with me, I'm happy."

"I'm happy too, Michael."


	2. Any, any, making ice cream with the help of only ice cubes and salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/236739.html?thread=9463235#cmt9463235

If you can't go to the store to buy ice cream for any reason--the local grocery store has a broken refrigeration system, your car is busted or you don't feel like going to the grocery store--you can mix sugar, vanilla extract and half-and-half in a small plastic bag. Place the small bag into a larger plastic bag with salt and ice inside of it. Shake it for a few minutes, and then you have ice cream.

When the ice cream is finished, add strawberries. Your nephew won't be happy unless you put strawberries in the ice cream.


	3. Author's choice, author's choice, a spy is always adaptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/233239.html?thread=9401367#cmt9401367

"Fi, you've gotta hide."

"It's too late, Michael. He's coming."

"He already knows you as Jamie, and as of right now, you're supposed to be behind a desk at a Wells Fargo."

"I'm going to stay here. I'll think of something."

The mark walked up to Michael and Fiona. 

"David, what's Michelle doing here?"

"I'm not Jamie," Fiona said in an English accent. "I'm Stephanie, Jamie's cousin. From Bath."


	4. Burn Notice, Sam and Fiona or Sam/Fiona, girlwatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/238846.html?thread=9512958#cmt9512958

A woman in a black bikini started walking past Carlito's. Sam followed her every move, from when she first appeared in front of the restaurant until she was well past it.

"Sam," Fiona said, "you know she's out of your league."

"I'm not going to ask her out. I've got Elsa. What's wrong with looking at a hot girl every now and then?"

Fiona pointed at another girl modeling a bikini in front of a photographer near the restaurant. "She's more your type."

Sam looked at the model, then nodded. "Hey, you're right, Fi. How did you know."

She raised her eyebrows. "I have some experience, if you know what I mean."


End file.
